


Imprisoned

by Q111



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Art, Chains, Collars, Extremely Dubious Consent, Force Inhibitors (Star Wars), Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW Art, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith Qui-Gon Jinn, Stockholm Syndrome, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q111/pseuds/Q111
Summary: NSFW art for SubObi week day 6 Stockholm Syndrome
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	Imprisoned

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hesitant about the tags. cos I didn't draw the other man's face. BUT in my mind, this is a Sith Qui-Gon imprisons Jedi Obi-Wan story going on here.  
> Also, my kind friend said, that cock is too huge so it's has to be Qui-Gon's. XD


End file.
